falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 3 map
File:Wasteland Map 1.0.png|thumb|750px|left|Click on a location to go to the respective article. Black =Vaults Blue =Major settlements Green =Metro stations Orange =Unmarked locations Purple =Locations added by add-ons rect 43 43 63 63 Raven Rock rect 577 43 597 63 Oasis rect 65 107 85 127 MDPL-05 Power Station rect 171 107 191 127 SatCom Array NW-05a rect 278 65 298 85 Fort Constantine rect 363 107 383 127 SatCom Array NN-03d rect 427 86 447 106 MDPL-21 Power Station rect 641 86 661 106 Clifftop Shacks rect 811 65 831 85 Vault 92 rect 854 86 874 106 Old Olney rect 1046 65 1066 85 Republic of Dave rect 513 171 533 191 Montgomery County Reservoir rect 555 129 575 149 Broadcast tower LP8 rect 961 129 981 149 Chaste Acres Dairy Farm rect 1025 129 1045 149 MDPL-16 Power Station rect 43 214 63 234 SatCom Array NW-07c rect 150 214 170 234 Broadcast tower KB5 rect 171 214 192 234 Deathclaw sanctuary rect 235 235 255 255 Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel rect 342 214 362 234 Mason Dixon Salvage rect 577 235 597 255 Reclining Groves Resort Homes rect 769 193 789 213 Greener Pastures Disposal Site rect 939 235 959 255 Grisly diner rect 961 214 981 234 Relay tower KX-B8-11 rect 193 257 213 277 Mount Mabel Camp Ground rect 278 257 298 277 WKML Broadcast Station rect 321 278 341 298 The Silver Lining Drive-In rect 342 257 362 277 Drowned Devil's Crossing rect 705 278 725 298 MDPL-13 Power Station rect 129 342 149 362 Abandoned car fort rect 299 321 319 341 Faded Pomp Estates rect 299 363 319 383 Roosevelt Academy rect 449 321 469 341 Paradise Falls rect 598 363 618 383 Germantown police HQ rect 726 363 746 383 Minefield rect 918 321 938 341 Temple of the Union rect 86 385 106 405 Shalebridge rect 193 427 213 447 Five Axles Rest Stop rect 299 427 319 447 MDPL mass relay station rect 811 406 831 426 Regulator HQ rect 1003 385 1023 405 AntAgonizer's lair rect 1003 406 1023 426 Canterbury Commons rect 86 449 106 469 Broadcast tower KT8 rect 193 470 213 490 Rockbreaker's Last Gas rect 406 491 426 511 Arefu rect 427 449 447 469 Northwest Seneca station rect 491 491 511 511 Hamilton's hideaway rect 555 449 575 469 Hallowed Moors Cemetery rect 619 491 639 511 Meresti trainyard rect 662 470 682 490 Agatha's house rect 747 449 767 469 Scrapyard rect 833 491 853 511 Wheaton armory rect 1003 449 1023 469 Robot repair center rect 43 513 63 533 Vault 87 rect 171 534 191 554 Everglow National Campground rect 470 555 490 575 Fordham Flash Memorial Field rect 491 534 511 554 Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema rect 555 555 575 575 Big Town rect 982 534 1002 554 Corvega factory rect 1025 513 1045 533 Vault 108 rect 86 598 106 618 Little Lamplight rect 235 577 255 597 Jalbert Brothers Waste Disposal rect 342 577 362 597 VAPL-58 Power Station rect 449 598 469 618 Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast rect 449 619 469 639 Vault 106 rect 747 598 767 618 Bethesda ruins rect 257 662 277 682 Fort Bannister rect 619 683 639 703 Springvale School rect 811 662 831 682 Chryslus Building rect 982 683 1002 703 Rock Creek Caverns rect 43 726 63 746 yao guai tunnels rect 193 726 213 746 Charnel House rect 427 705 447 725 Jury Street Metro station rect 555 726 575 746 Vault 101 rect 598 726 618 746 Springvale rect 726 747 746 767 Super-Duper Mart (Fallout 3) rect 790 726 810 746 Farragut West Metro station rect 897 747 917 767 Dupont Northeast rect 918 705 938 725 Chevy Chase North rect 918 747 938 767 GNR building plaza rect 939 705 959 725 Friendship Heights rect 939 726 959 746 Chevy Chase East rect 961 747 981 767 Vernon Square Station rect 982 726 1002 746 Vernon Square North rect 982 747 1002 767 Vernon Square East rect 1003 726 1023 746 Vault-Tec headquarters rect 1025 705 1045 725 National Guard Depot rect 1046 747 1066 767 Takoma Park rect 1067 726 1087 746 Takoma Industrial rect 171 790 191 810 Smith Casey's Garage - Vault 112 rect 257 790 277 810 Evergreen Mills rect 619 769 639 789 Megaton rect 726 811 746 831 Sewer waystation rect 790 790 810 810 Wilhelm's Wharf rect 790 811 810 831 Arlington Cemetery North rect 811 811 831 831 Arlington/Wasteland Metro rect 833 790 853 810 Anchorage Memorial rect 854 769 874 789 Dupont West rect 875 769 895 789 Dupont Circle station rect 875 790 895 810 Georgetown West rect 875 811 895 831 Tepid sewers rect 897 769 917 789 Dupont East rect 897 790 917 810 Georgetown North rect 918 790 938 810 White House rect 918 811 938 831 Georgetown East rect 939 811 959 831 Penn. Ave Northwest rect 961 769 981 789 Our Lady of Hope Hospital rect 961 790 981 810 Penn. Ave North rect 961 811 981 831 Penn. Ave South rect 982 769 1002 789 The Statesman Hotel rect 982 790 1002 810 Metro Central rect 982 811 1002 831 Penn. Ave East rect 86 875 106 895 Girdershade rect 747 833 767 853 Grayditch rect 747 875 767 895 Marigold station rect 769 875 789 895 Arlington Cemetery South rect 790 875 810 895 Mama Dolce's rect 875 833 895 853 Dukov's Place rect 897 854 917 874 Lincoln Memorial rect 918 833 938 853 Georgetown South rect 918 854 938 874 Mall Northwest rect 918 875 938 895 Mall Southwest rect 939 833 959 853 Museum of History rect 939 854 959 874 The Washington Monument rect 982 833 1002 853 The Mall Northeast rect 982 854 1002 874 The National Archives rect 982 875 1002 895 Museum of Technology rect 1003 854 1023 874 The Capitol building rect 1025 875 1045 895 Seward Sq. Northwest rect 1046 875 1066 895 Seward Sq. North Metro rect 1067 875 1087 895 Ranger Compound rect 150 939 170 959 VAPL-66 Power Station rect 171 897 191 917 Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop rect 321 897 341 917 VAPL-84 Power Station rect 491 918 511 938 Fort Independence rect 555 918 575 938 Fairfax ruins rect 747 918 767 938 Falls Church Metro rect 769 918 789 938 Falls Church North rect 790 918 810 938 Falls Church East rect 833 939 853 959 The Citadel rect 918 897 938 917 L'Enfant Plaza rect 918 918 938 938 Irradiated metro rect 961 918 981 938 L'Enfant South rect 1067 897 1087 917 Seward Sq. Southeast rect 65 961 85 981 F. Scott Key Trail & Campground rect 86 1003 106 1023 Dunwich Building rect 214 1003 234 1023 Warrington Trainyard rect 299 1003 319 1023 Tenpenny Tower rect 342 961 362 981 RobCo facility rect 427 1003 447 1023 Cliffside cavern rect 555 1003 575 1023 Andale rect 683 961 703 981 Red Racer factory rect 769 1003 789 1023 Alexandria Arms rect 790 961 810 981 Hubris Comics rect 790 982 810 1002 Mason District South rect 1046 982 1066 1002 Anacostia Crossing rect 1046 1003 1066 1023 Rivet City rect 257 1046 277 1066 Warrington station rect 470 1025 490 1045 The Overlook Drive-In rect 619 1025 639 1045 Nuka-Cola plant rect 705 1025 725 1045 Flooded metro rect 811 1025 831 1045 Arlington Library rect 939 1025 959 1045 Jefferson Memorial rect 705 171 725 191 Alien crash site/Alien Homing Beacon (MZ) rect 150 470 170 490 Sniper shack rect 811 577 831 597 Raid shack rect 85 790 105 810 Rockopolis rect 342 513 362 533 Pylon shack rect 726 961 746 981 Bailey's Crossroads (OA) rect 705 982 725 1002 Outcast Outpost (OA) rect 235 2 255 22 Train tunnel (TP) rect 363 2 383 22 Radio Tower (TP) rect 619 726 639 746 Holy Light Monastery (BS) rect 939 790 959 810 White House Plaza (BS) rect 939 875 959 895 Museum Authority Building (BS) rect 1 1046 21 1066 Rockland Car Tunnel (BS) rect 875 1068 895 1088 Riverboat Landing (PL) __TOC__ List of locations High-resolution maps Capital Wasteland Chevy Chase Dupont Circle Takoma Park Vernon Square Pennsylvania Avenue The Mall L'Enfant Plaza Georgetown Seward Square Falls Church Mason District Arlington Cemetery Megaton Tranquility Lane Paradise Falls Add-on maps The Pitt Anchorage ; Bailey's Crossroads ; Anchorage - Cliffs ; Anchorage - Artillery guns ; Anchorage - Battlefield Broken Steel ; Satellite relay station ; Adams Air Force Base Point Lookout Mothership Zeta ; Main Level ; Sublevels ; Space walk ; Labs ; Death Ray control / Death Ray hub ; Living quarters / The Bridge High-resolution Capital Wasteland map See also * Downtown district/metro map External links * NMA - http://www.nma-fallout.com/content.php?page=fo3-maps * Fallout 3 Interactive World Map - http://archive.nma-fallout.com/content.php?page=fo3-maps-interactive Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations Category:Fallout 3 maps de:Fallout 3 Karte es:Mapa de Fallout 3 pl:Mapa Fallout 3 pt:Mapa do Fallout 3 ru:Карта Fallout 3 zh:辐射3地图